


Bound By Wild Desire

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Emergency Medical Technicians, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Discovery, The Firefighter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Title and work are based on the song “Ring of Fire” by Johnny Cash. This AU fic takes place in Schitt's Creek- David Rose opens the store with very little help and tries to fix the light fixture before the grand opening. There is an electrical fire and the EMT and Firefighter off duty, Patrick Brewer comes to David and his store's rescue. Eventually there will be mature chapters.





	1. When Hearts Like Our's Meet

**Author's Note:**

> David's POV
> 
> Thank you to my Beta,  
[vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who I couldn’t do this without.
> 
> **Update: 07/19/2020, I am working on a schedule to get this updated. Working hard to get the next chapter out. Just have a lot going on, but I’m getting there!**

Overwhelmed was an understatement for David as he was inching towards the opening of his store. He couldn’t quite believe he was doing this with little to no help. He just found out a few weeks ago his family had kept a secret from him that his family paid his patrons for all of his pieces in his gallery in New York. He was all on his own except for Alexis who was annoyingly tasting all of the products in the store faster than he could get them unboxed from the vendors. 

“Alexis, if you open one more jar, so help me, I’ll crawl across the table and rip your hair out.”

“Ew, David! You literally just told me this morning I was your lifesaver. You need me.”

The truth was, David really did. As much as he hated to admit it. Their family was broke and the recent closing of the Blouse Barn, David’s most recent job, had not done any favors for David. Stevie and David had been cooking up an idea to lease the building where the General Store used to sit. Leasing a building was one thing, but starting a business, making sure that all insurances were in place and utilities were functioning was an undertaking David never had to be concerned about Most of his life he skirted by on luxurious lifestyle and didn’t have to do manual labor nor even gave it much thought and here he was, lifting heavy boxes and, ew, dusting. Cleaning his own toilet in his own store. Regardless of what he was feeling, the most important thing was that he was branching off from his family and finally calling something his own. It was a bold move, but David knew he had a choice, to go all in and make it work, or allow this venture to die along with all of the other ideas David has had over the years. 

However the feelings stirred inside of himself, he was still happy to have something to call his own in own called, ugh, “Schitt’s Creek.”

Since there wasn’t much else for him to do, he figured the best decision would be to make a life for himself in this one horse town. One mechanic, one cafe, one grocery store, one Veterinarian, one post office, and now one general but specific store. One thing was for certain, he was all in to his idea of the place he had leased and knew without a shadow of a doubt this was the place he was meant to live. David just couldn’t understand why he was on this trajectory or why the universe pushed him out of the life he loved so much. 

But what life was that really? No one actually appreciated him in New York and no one he ever dated treated him with respect. David was basically a walking ATM for his friends and he was tired of being treated as a doormat. In Schitt’s Creek he was respected and treated kindly. No one looked down on him nor his family and the state of their affairs. 

“God, David, I can hear your thoughts all the way over here!”

“Fall off a bridge, Alexis!”

“The store is fine, David. It will be fine for your big opening, okay? Just, like, chill!”

“Ugh! You’re so not helpful! I’ll be in the back in case anyone shows up.”

“Uhh, who are you expecting?”

“No one! Obviously, just let me know if anyone comes in. God, you’re such a little sister.”

David reached the desk and clasped the bridge of his nose. He was having a panic attack and needed to gather himself. He could do this, he told himself. All he needed to do was believe that he could get everything unpacked, the roof repaired in spots, and the light in the main room fixed. _Oooofffffuuukkkkk_-  
  
_Fuck!! Of course, that’s what needed to be a top priority, the damned light fixture._

David stuck his head around the curtain from the back room.   
  
“Hey, Alexis, do you know anything about electrical? You know what, I can’t believe I even asked. I’ll just look at YouTube or something.”

“Okay, Fine! So...do... that.”

David turned away from her, exasperated, and started looking up ways to fix a light fixture on YouTube, hoping it would be an easy fix. His father, Johnny Rose, had been pressing him to get it fixed for days and here he was just a couple of days before the opening and he still hadn’t called an electrician. David, not knowing how much effort it would actually take, thought nothing of calling the electrician and thought he could get the task done all on his own. 

Four hours and an exhausted David later, he was fully satisfied his work was completed for the day. 

“Yeah, I don’t know, David, you’re not exactly an electrician. I saw a little of what you were doing and I don’t think that looked right.”

“_ Fuck off _ , Alexis. This will have to do for now because I have more important things to focus on than some stupid light I don’t even care about. I’ll call someone tomorrow.”

“Mmm, okay, David, but now it’s blinking.”

“Oh, my god! Stop!”

David and Alexis had put in a full ten hours at the store and it was time to leave and head back to the motel. David wasn’t opening for another couple of days and berated himself for thinking a four hour task could take thirty minutes, but there he was at 7pm and needed to rest his aching muscles, to prepare for a new day of much the same. 

* * *

It was a full night’s rest, but it sure didn’t feel like it to David. His head was pounding and he reached for the pain reliever in his bedside table. An aching back, freshly calloused hands, and his head full of all of the things he needed to get done for the week was plaguing him. Nonetheless, David rolled out of bed and began his morning routine, perplexed Alexis hadn’t shown back to the motel after her morning run. 

While in the shower, he received several texts from Alexis saying she had to help Ted with a new pet adoption event they were holding that day that had completely slipped her mind. David would be going to the store alone and he dreaded the thought. Nothing was ever productive when it came to David being alone with his thoughts, especially so close to one of the biggest days of his life, opening Rose Apothecary. 

One of David’s newest vendors had arrived to the store that early morning to help arrange the perishables in the tall refrigerator and to explain all of the nutritional benefits of each of the organic smoothies and juices. This particular vendor would be making bi-weekly deliveries and this was one of the products David could not wait to to sell to prospective customers. Schitt’s Creek was in need of more organic and nutritional options and no one knew that more than David since it seemed all over New York those types of industries were thriving. 

* * *

It was eleven am when he finally started to get a whiff of something resembling a rust smell. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. David worked meticulously in the office completely oblivious of the scenario taking place in the front of the store. A few minutes later and he saw the smoke. 

David inhaled much of the polluted air from the front half of the store and by the time he had the fire extinguisher in hand and aimed at the source of the smoke, that’s when he saw it, that damned light fixture on the wall. From what David could tell, he was able to stop the fire, but there was so much smoke filling his lungs, he started to blank and felt himself falling to the ground, hoping he wasn’t close to the counter enough to slam his head into a sharp corner. It was too late, his body was out of his control. That was, until he felt someone catch him. David didn’t know if it was a dream, he could still hear the blaring sounds of the smoke detector and could see a blinking red light. 

“Hey, woah, I’ve got you. I’m going to help you outside.”

The dream David was having was intensely vivid, being hoisted by someone out into the sunshine like that of a cloud. Heaven. The angel lifting him in an effortless manor. He could feel more than see the muscles on the angel holding him up. Then all of a sudden, he was outside, the air was perfectly clear and there were honey brown eyes staring at him, the most sincerest of smiles he had ever seen. Yes, _ an angel, _ he thought. 

“Hey, stay with me. Look into my eyes. Was anyone inside the building with you?”

“My- uhm...no. No, it was just me.”

“It’s okay. Just breathe with me. Open your mouth and breathe. Okay? You’ve consumed a lot of smoke and I’m here to monitor you. An ambulance should be here soon. Just, stay awake and tell me, what is your name?”

“My...I’m....where am I?” David was breathless and realized the vision before him wasn’t a lucid dream. It was real and his store was on fire and the panic started to rise again. His breath quickened which seemed a massive struggle from the amount of smoke still in his lungs. 

“No, no. Just breathe in and out with me, okay? In...two...three...four....out....two...three....four. That’s it. Keep going....”

This man before David saved his life and was still doing it. He was going to do what he could to make it worth while to his savior in mid-ranged denim in front of him. He was going to fight to stay awake.

“David...my name...it’s David.” He said in between breaths. 

“David,” the man breathed out in relief, happy hearing more cognizant words than just ‘my’ and ‘I’m’. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Patrick. You’re going to be okay, David.”

If what David was experiencing was actually a dream, he never wanted to wake up. He could listen to the soothing and protective voice coming from this man forever and look into his reassuring eyes indefinitely. Patrick only took his gaze off of David’s eyes for split seconds to check his watch against the timing of his heartbreak. Patrick checked every few minutes to see how his heart rate was doing and David felt embarrassed knowing his heart was racing due to the embrace of this man holding him in the grass, breathing with his back against Patrick’s chest in unison with Patrick’s breathing, or attempting to. 

It didn’t take the ambulance and fire truck long to arrive at the store coming from Elm Valley and David had told the firemen where to locate the keys to the establishment. Patrick released David from his arms into the care of the EMSA staff. He could hear Patrick explain an idea of what he believed happened. Still, it was all fragmented. “_Electrical fire.....alone....smoke....owner has insurance....smoke in his lungs....nothing too serious.”_  
  
David’s head was spinning, but somehow he had calmed down enough that the panic was mostly gone and all he could think about were those muscular hands holding his shoulder and checking his pulse. The warmth and firmness of his chest pressed against his back. Those calming, gentle eyes looking through at David, almost as if he could see into his soul and how could he ever find him again? All he knew was his name, _Patrick_. 

Once inside the ambulance, David tried to relax against the uncomfortable gurney, not realizing he was calling out, “Patrick…..Patrick….” and he felt a compassionate touch to his fingers, by his side. It was his angel, holding his hand soothingly, and just like that, David allowed unconsciousness to take over his body.

David drifted in and out of consciousness as he felt the ambulance move. The one constant during this ride was Patrick’s hand. He could vaguely hear Patrick’s soft, gentle voice amongst other EMT’s coaxing him back to consciousness. 

What seemed like several minutes later, David felt the ambulance stop. He was getting wheeled out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Patrick’s voice was getting further and further away. He wondered if he would ever hear his sweet voice again. People like Patrick did not exist in Schitt’s Creek, he was an enigma, but as soon as David would regain his strength, he was determined to find him again, if at the bare minimum, thank him for saving his life.


	2. I Fell For You Like A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire at Rose Apothecary and David is picking up the pieces.  
Without asking for it, David receives outside help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first multi-chaptered story, so I appreciate the patience while I sort this all out and develop the pace. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who has been so much help.

A bright, blinding light shines overhead and he feels it. David stirs, panic rising in his chest for the millionth time and then subsides. His eyes aren’t open and he feels himself thrashing in his bed. He drifts back to sleep to dream of the knight in shining armor who carries him out of the burning castle, draping him on a white horse. He pictures the knight slicing through thorny branches in a dense thicket with spikes threatening to rip through the chainmail on his body and finally the brave knight guides the horse through the trees and to the other side, far from the blaze.  


“Mr. Rose? David? David Rose? Wake up,” someone calls in the darkness and seems far away.  


“Mr. Rose, you’re having a bad dream. Wake up.”

David opens one eye and then another, squinting and attempting to pull his arms over his face to hide from the glaring light.  
  
“Good, David, you’re awake. Welcome back.” He can see the nurse standing by the bed, a kind hand brushing the back of her hand to his forehead. David winces.

“What...what happened?”  
**   
**“David, I’ll need to get the doctor, but you’re safe now. You’re going to be okay.”

Moira, Johnny, and Alexis enter the room and see David looking almost helpless in the hospital bed. The doctor following right behind them.  


“David, oh my darling, I am so...well you gave us all a fright! We saw the store and came straight over,” Moira exclaims as soon as she sees her son.

“Mr. Rose, Hello,” the doctor interrupts, “I am Doctor Johnson and I was advised by one of the local EMT’s what happened in case you are unaware. First of all, is everyone here family and would you like them to be in here while we speak?”

“Uhm, yeah, they’re fine. What’s- what happened?”

“David, there was an electrical fire at the building you were in. Do you remember a fire?”

_ The store. Oh my god, the store._

“Oh - Oh God, is the store okay? Yes, I remember putting the fire out before someone helped me out, I think.” David starts to remember more of the events from earlier in the day.

“Mr. Rose, I don’t know the status of the building, but you inhaled quite a bit of smoke. From what we evaluated, you were nearly asphyxiated. We are going to keep you for another couple of hours just to monitor you, but I don’t see why you will not make a full recovery. Your lungs seem to be responding well to the oxygen and your heart-rate is normal. I’ll have the nurse monitor you and if there is no change, you are free to go. How does that sound?”  
**   
**“Uhm, yes, thank you. Do I need to take anything when I get released? I just want to be sure-”

“No, not that I can see. If you get headaches you can have regular over the counter Asprin, but really, you are out of the woods for now and if you’d like, I could prescribe you fresh, open air. Maybe take some walks with your family if you don’t already do so.” The doctor pats David on the back and leaves at a faster rate than he arrived.  
**   
**“Oh, David, that’s positively wonderful news! You’ll be able to leave and tend to the repair of your precious apothecary.”

_ Apothecary. The store. Oh my god, I have to get back to the store. Is it gone? Maybe it is for the best. No don’t think that.   
_ ** **

“My god, David!”, Alexis groans. “What is that face you’re making? The store is fine, there is just, I dunno, ash everywhere, it’s gross. That’s what that EMT said who brought you here. Uhm-”  
**   
**“Patrick…” David exhales, feeling dizzy. The name coming to him from a dream.

“Patrick, yep, that’s him. Cuuuute as a _ button, _David! Mmm, I wonder if he is single.” She babbles on.  
**   
**David feels an ache somewhere in his chest, but he nods anyway. “Yeah, go for it, Alexis.” David sighs quietly back into the bed.

  
Johnny approaches David’s bedside and next to Alexis, “Kids, maybe you can discuss this at a later time. David, like your sister said, the store will be fine. Patrick told us you were able to get the fire out before the ambulance came so there wasn’t very much damage. We once had a fire at one of the video stores and with a little bit of elbow grease and some enginuity, we fixed everything. You _ did _ get insurance for the store, right David?” Johnny asked, concerned.  
  
  
“Yes, Dad, I have insurance.” David huffs and crosses his arms over his chest protectively, instinctually when it comes to these types of insinuating conversations with his father.  
  
  
“That’s good because there _ will be _smoke damage and you will want to get all of that off the walls before you open,” Johnny explains, attempting so with love and stern meaning behind his eyes. 

“Okay, Dad, thanks. Do you think we could talk about something else, I’m starting to get a headache.” David clasps the bridge of his nose and wishes for a moment he could tug and make them all vanish from his room like in his favorite Nick-At-Nite show, Bewitched.  


“Of course son.” Johnny backs away. Although he can be a nuisance, Johnny never hovers.  
  
“My, my, David!” Moira interjects approvingly. “Quite a strapping young lad in the waiting room, young Pat. He was bedeviled with other meetings, I am afraid. He wasn’t able to grace us with more of his presence, but he did tell us how apologetic he was for having to leave.”  
  
David displays a sad smile, knowing there was an EMT who helped him out of his store and also hung around in the waiting area, for who knows exactly how long. Patrick, David’s valiant knight, had been in the right place at exactly the right time. 

** **

* * *

  
David arrives back at the store not even eight hours after the incident. He pushes the door in, nearly running over Alexis and instantly falls to the floor at the sight of ashes on the hardwood and the intense stench of smoke. At this moment, David realizes something serious happened and it’s his fault. He knows the light fixture should have been handled by a professional. An electrician, specifically. It is almost too much for him to bear, suddenly a soft hand connects to him and rubs his shoulder.

“Hey, David, it’s going to be okay,” Alexis says comfortingly. “We Roses are resilient, remember? We can get through anything. This is just a hiccup.” David knows her reassuring words are not a simple placation. She’s sincere and for once at the store, David feels that Alexis is with him not out of obligation, but because she truly cares for her brother and his well-being. 

* * *

Hours later, the Roses encourage David to sleep after tending to some of the store’s recovery.They remind David to be mindful of the doctor’s orders for fresh air which is most certainly not Rose Apothecary at the moment.  
  
David’s attempts to sleep are futile. Finally, he gives up and drives to the store at six in the morning. David is determined to stay on schedule, if possible, for the grand opening of the store. David’s vendors are counting on him as he has multiple perishable goods to sell on their behalf.  


Several phone calls to the insurance agency, a few disaster relief companies with their over-the-phone estimates in Elm Dale and Elm Valley to fumigate the store, and David begins to experience newfound relief.  
  
David spends the morning sweeping, mopping, washing walls, and cleaning the windows. He plugs in an old stereo and suddenly Mariah Carey’s voice soars through the sound system providing a soothing voice in the midst of all the chaos.  
  
Regardless of the invisible smoke damage, David works meticulously to eradicate any evidence of the previous day’s incident. He is diligent in his efforts to unpack, sort and display all of the products in the boxes he can easily lift, breaking down said boxes and taking them to the dumpster adjacent to the building. David cleans so furiously he barely notices the chime ringing over the door that he just installed just a half hour ago.

David dumps the murky water from the mop bucket when he finally sees the vision before him in the adjoining room. 

“Hi, David Rose?” The man asks. David can’t even remember the name of the man standing before him wearing a baby blue shirt and distressed denim. The shirt drapes beautifully on his body and although David can’t see it, he can decipher easily that there is a perfectly sculpted body underneath it. David finally pulls himself and his thoughts together.

“Uhm, yeah. Mhm, that’s me.” David manages confidently and tries to look away from the man, but he is so incredibly captivating and for fear of getting caught staring, he only glances from him for a second.

As David gets closer, he notices even more now how pronounced the muscles on this man’s arms are. . His chest and torso are remarkably flat with no evidence of one ounce of fat on him. This man is all muscle and tone. His skin is a gorgeous golden-pink color. His legs are thick like tree trunks and it’s all David can do to keep from salivating as he creeps closer to him. Normally David wouldn’t bother looking at someone who wears t-shirts and distressed denim, but for some reason this look is really doing things to David.  
  
“Patrick Brewer.” His kind eyes fixed on David’s. David washes off his hands and approaches the man in denim, extending his hand for an official hand-shake.  
**   
**“You bought the general store, I see!”

“Leased, I’ve _ leased _the general store.”

“That’s a pretty big deal, David.” David notices no hesitation in his voice, this man is completely genuine with him

“Is it?”  
**   
**“Yeah, it’s a big deal. From the looks of it, you’re almost ready to open.”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t have a store if you weren’t here yesterday. Thank you for, uh, saving my life and for saving the store,” David says sincerely.  


A smile forms on Patrick’s face, “Oh. That’s my job, David. I’m glad I passed by when I did. And for the record? I didn’t save your store, _ you _did. I just, uhm, saved you.” David sees the pink hue on Patrick’s ears form.  


“Yeah,” David laughs nervously, “Me too. I mean, I am glad you were passing by,” David wraps his arms around himself the way he does when he feels insecure.  


“Listen, David, I wanted to come by to meet you. I hated that I had to leave the hospital yesterday and not be able to talk to you when you woke up. I’m glad you were released the same day. I know that was a lot of smoke.” 

“You didn’t have to come by. I mean - it’s nice that you did. You’re a nice person for coming here, but I don’t know. I guess, thank you for riding with me to the hospital and staying there for a while. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. I don’t know how to handle that.”  


“Noted, David. Hey, I’d like to stick around and help you if you need it today.”  


“Oh you don’t need…”  


“No, I want to.”  


“Okay,” David says hesitantly and looks around the store to ground himself with anything other than Patrick’s honey brown eyes. “Well, there are still some boxes that need to be opened from the back. They’re a little heavy. I mean if you don’t mind.”  


“No problem, that is why I asked” Patrick says gently and with those doe-eyes again.  
  
  
He swiftly walks with David to the back to retrieve the boxes. Patrick lifts two boxes effortlessly and through to the front room. David looks on in astonishment remembering how it took two delivery men to bring each box. David, then, notices the definition in Patrick’s arms, flexing as he carries the product out of the room. From the looks of his arms, he takes incredible care of his upper body and spends a lot of time outdoors. David stares in absolute astonishment at the Adonis in his store.  
  


* * *

** **The insurance adjuster arrives around noon to assess the damages and offers suggestions to David for the store’s recovery. After overhearing a few of their conversations, Patrick approaches David with a timid hand.

“I know I am not in any way, shape, or form part of your store. It isn’t my place to advise you on what to do, but knowing what I know about the after effects from various fires, you are better off hiring an outside source to fix this rather than to go through the insurance company. This was not a total loss, but you could benefit from someone purifying the space.”  


“Thank you, Patrick. How do you know so much about..”  


“I work at the station down the road at Ladder 12. I am an EMT, yes, but I see damage like this all the time and you can fully recover from this without messing with the insurance company. I know some great disaster relief companies if you haven’t already contacted anyone.”  


“Oh. Mkay. I didn’t know you worked there. I didn’t even know we had a fire station.”  


“There isn’t much to worry about here in Schitt’s Creek. We mainly fight fires in the neighboring cities. Rarely is a truck nearby and the same for an ambulance. They came quick.”  


“Oh, well lucky me then.” It comes out sarcastically, but David really is grateful.  
  
David doesn’t quite understand why a guy like Patrick would spend part of his morning and afternoon with David carrying boxes and helping to arrange product. He already feels like he could never repay Patrick for what he did the day before or the fact he held his hand while he was going in and out of consciousness.  


Patrick pulls him out of a trance. “What you have here, it’s really something, David. Selling goods from various vendors under your brand, it is very inventive. I am suitably impressed. Just one question though?”  


“What’s that?”  


“Why ‘Rose Apothecary’?”   
** **

_ Smug. He looks so smug.   
_

David wants to kiss the smug right off his face.

  
“Why not?” David says innocently.  


“Seems a little pretentious don’t you think?” Patrick crosses his arms and leans against the wall as he looks teasingly, but slightly bashful at David.  
  
  
“Wow, you are either very sure of yourself or you’re always this blunt with people you just met.” David can also play at this game, shifting his weight to where he is angled towards Patrick.

  
“Maybe a little of both?” Patrick put his hands in his pockets and looks at David fondly.

  
And oh, David is in trouble.

* * *

** **The Elm Dale Disaster Relief representative had just left when David leaned back against the door, almost a full sob erupting from his chest.

He slumps into the chair by the door after he kicks it. Head in his hands, knees on his elbows. Completely distraught.  
** **

Patrick comes over to him after hearing the commotion from the back room. “David? Are you okay?”  


“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, Patrick! The grand opening is scheduled for Saturday and I still have so much to do just with getting the smoke cleared. I have no idea what to do now.”  


Patrick kneels down in front of David, one hand to his knee and the other to his shoulder.  


“No, no. David, it’s like your sister told you. This is just a hiccup. Your store is going to be amazing. It already is. I have been looking at the packaging and the ingredients in these different moisturizers and cleansers. The body milk, which I still don’t fully understand, but it’s all great. It’s going to be great. Have faith in yourself.”  


“No, Patrick. I just have an idea, several ideas. I don’t have the business know-how to run a store. I was going to ask my Dad, but I was too prideful to ask him. I don’t know. I just thought I could do all of this on my own.”  


“And you’re doing it. You’re just going through a rough patch for the moment. I’ll have my friend, an electrician, come over tomorrow to aide and resolve any electrical issues. I can also help you find a plumber or any other type of professional you might need to get the store up and running as planned.  


“Thank you, Patrick.I appreciate your help, but why exactly do you want to help me?”   


It’s a good question. Patrick honestly doesn’t know the answer.  
** **

Patrick raises up, backs up a little from David, still looking at him, but also around at the store that isn’t his and at David who isn’t exactly his friend, and starts to analyze the situation.  
** **

“Oh. I guess you’re right. It doesn’t make sense for me to be here, does it? I don’t know why I’m here or why I want to help you out, I just know that it’s the first time I have felt drawn to someone in a while.”  
** **

David looks up and sees the look of apprehension on Patrick’s face as if he has spoken out of turn so David has to ask the question.  
** **

“You feel drawn to me?”  


“Maybe that word carries too much weight. I just want you to know that I really do care about your store, especially after what happened yesterday.”  


“Do you always come in like Florence Fucking Nightengale after a person goes through trauma? You know what, don’t answer that.”  


“No, David,” Patrick explains gingerly, “And I don’t ever jump into the back of an ambulance and hold someone’s hand all the way to the hospital. Never, actually. Okay, maybe for this one little girl who dislocated her arm playing on her swing-set and her mom wasn’t there in the ride to the hospital, but no. I don’t typically react like that.”  


“Oh.”  


“Yeah.”  


“Well, this is all a lot for me to process.”  


“And if you’d like for me to go, I can.” Patrick pulls away even more and David grabs his wrist.  


“No, don’t go. Stay? I don’t feel like being alone.” 

Patrick crouches down again and puts both hands on David’s shoulders this time. “I’ll stay for as long as you want.”  


* * *

** **David and Patrick make quick work of unpacking the remainder of the boxes and Patrick rigs up the sound system flawlessly. Light cadences flow throughout the store in variations of smooth jazz.

“Well, David. It looks like we have wrapped up for the day, just one thing. Do you ever create spreadsheets for the different tasks you do? Just to keep yourself organized?”  
**   
**“That hasn’t ever crossed my mind, but I could see why certain people might do that. It’s just not really my forte.”

“Right. Right, but you know it might be a good idea to start doing that so you can see what your quarterly projections are, how much profit you’re making month to month.”  


David has a blank look on his face and Patrick can feel the compassion rising up inside of himself. “I could show you how to create some spreadsheets and formulas within the spreadsheets for the store since I produce something similar for the fire station.”  


“Uhm,” David says, desperately trying to clear his throat and the knot that is lodged there. “I would....I think I would like that. Yes. Very much.”  


How is Patrick real? He saves lives and is business savvy? Usually isn’t it one or the other?  
** **

“Great! Then I’ll be back again tomorrow and we can talk shop.”  


“Talk..what?”  


“We can talk shop, David. Don’t worry. Just get a good night’s rest. Okay? Oh, and here is my card so you can reach me if anything comes up.” Patrick hands David his business card and for a brief moment, their fingers brush each other and David can feel the toughness in his touch.  
** **

“Wait, don’t you work at the firehouse? How can you be here if you work there?”  


“Oh, you aren’t familiar with our schedule?” He pauses. “You see, we’re four days on, four days off. Tomorrow is my last day off before I go back on.”

“Oh. I get it. I think. Now I know why you are not in uniform.”  
** **

“When I’m not working, I normally don’t wear it. I try to treat my off days with as much respect as my on days.” Just then, the chimes over the door ring and Alexis strolls in with her Hollywood look of off-the-shoulder day dress, strappy heels, and accessories on her neck, arms, and ankles. She removes her sunglasses slowly as she takes in the sight of Patrick Brewer who is glistening in sweat on his muscular biceps.  
** **

“Oooh! Hello, David! And who do we have here? The EMT who saved the day?”  
** **

Patrick smiles bashfully at her and reaches a hand to her t-Rex hand and wrist. “Hello again, Alexis. Patrick Brewer. I was just leaving, actually.”  
**   
**  
“Oh! Well don’t leave on my account. I just stopped by to see if my brother needed any help.”  


“Thank you, Alexis, but didn’t you say that you were at an adoption event with Ted today?”  


“Yes, I was, but I was covered in dog hair, David. I had to change. And I’m so glad I did! Because you have a guest and I love meeting new people!” She taps Patrick’s nose and does a flirtatious wink which makes David come over to her and snap her away from Patrick who has been trying to leave.  
** **

“Mmkay, so Patrick is going to go now -“  


“Oh, but I’ll be back tomorrow!” Patrick exclaims and David provides a grimace. Patrick is already enjoying the playful teasing and banter between them. Effortless.  
** **

“Ooh!! Wow!! Well I’ll be sure to stop by then, Patrick! It was so nice to meet you again. I have a feeling we’ll get to know each other very well.”  


“Hope so. Goodbye, David. See you tomorrow.”  


“Bye, Patrick.” David still can’t get his mind around this mythical unicorn creature who has suddenly come into his life and has volunteered to help him. Even though David doesn’t think Patrick is gay, he relishes in the opportunity to stare at every bulging muscle and the miles and miles of Patrick’s skin.  
** **

After Patrick leaves, Alexis turns around and gives a sign with her hand that says “ok” but her body language is speaking higher volumes that he is a top-tier human being, premium choice, which, of course, he knows he would be perfect for Alexis.  


* * *

  
Before the sun rises, David is already awake and jumping into the shower. There is an energizing feeling ripping through David’s body, releasing him from the worries of the last few days. Today he is spending, hopefully, another full day with Patrick. David’s thoughts are consumed with Patrick as he suds up his body, focusing on all of his erogenous zones and then what he wants to do to Patrick’s erogenous zones. God, Patrick has one of the most perfect bodies David has ever seen and he hasn’t even seen him naked. Yet.  


_ Patrick can hold fifty-pound boxes like it’s nothing. I wonder what else he can hold when he isn’t holding bulky boxes. How long could he hold something at least, say 175 pounds? God, that body. That cut, toned, chiseled physique. That shirt riding up his six pack abs when he installed the speakers. Was it six, maybe eight, no, it was definitely ten...  
_ ** **

David is prepared to continue fantasizing when he gets the sudden realization that Patrick is straight and all of these thoughts are moot. He groans and hops out of the shower, all hope to have his own body pressed against his is for naught.  
** **

David pulls his sweat shirt which displays two facing jaguars, his ripped, by designer choice, black jeans and Rick Owens. He checks his perfectly coiffed hair before leaving the motel.  


Patrick is already at Rose Apothecary holding a tea and coffee. “Patrick? What are you doing here? It is so early?” “Yeah, I don’t know. I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t been here long.” 

  
David can’t believe how thoughtful Patrick is bringing him a morning beverage he didn’t ask and at a time they didn’t discuss. David hopes that Patrick intentionally arrived at the store early to surprise him.  
  
  
“I thought maybe I could show you some of the ways I handle spreadsheets and if you can follow me on those, I can teach you more complicated spreadsheet tips and tricks..”  
  
  
“Well I prepared my brain for the onslaught of information you would be throwing at me today, although I don’t know how well I can retain the information.”  
  
  
“Noted, David. We can start slow.” Patrick looks flushed, his ears a tinge of pink, and David wants to ask what has made him so flustered all of a sudden.

  
David opens the doors to the store and they immediately settle into the office where Patrick begins showing David all of the different excel sheets he has created and the various formulas for each one. ** **

“Wait, Patrick, so how do you know all of this stuff anyway?”  


“I double majored in paramedic studies and business at Trent University. I thought it would be a good idea to major in business just in case something happened that caused me to leave paramedics.”  


“Wow. That’s quite a resume.” David is quite taken with Patrick and suddenly feels like all of the air has been sucked out of the room. In David’s mind, Patrick is so far out of his league, he isn’t even in the same sphere as him. Patrick is on his own orbit in the universe compared to David.  


Patrick quickly snaps David out of his quick descension into a downward spiral. “I wouldn’t say all of that, I just think it is good to have back up plans in case anything goes wrong. I know I won’t be an EMT or work at the station for my entire life.”  
  
  
This comes as a relief to David knowing that one day Patrick would retire from charging into flame engulfed buildings. Although David barely knows Patrick, he feels a sense of protection for him and he cannot fully understand why. Perhaps it is because his back moved in syncopation to Patrick’s chest when he could barely catch his breath from the smoke inhalation. Either way, it is something David wants to hold to, the preposterous idea that he, David Rose, could protect someone clearly in no need of protection.

* * *

Patrick continues to help David get the store ready for his grand opening in two days. They work in tandem and it is almost as if it is meant to be, but David knows this is just a small, friendly gesture and not a permanent arrangement. Between the advice from Patrick and the disaster relief company who had bid David a great price, Rose Apothecary is looking brand new.

  
On his last afternoon before going back to the station, Patrick buys both David and he sandwiches, chips, and bottled water for lunch. David nearly swoons when he sees the cookie Patrick presents to David once their lunch is eaten. _ First he brings coffee and now along with lunch there’s a cookie. _ Cookies are always a big deal to David.  
  
  
Moira stops by to check on the status of the store and gets the full opportunity to meet Patrick outside of the hospital. She enters in wearing a straight blonde wig with a feathered black hat adorned on top. She is also wearing a white ruffled shirt and tight pencil skirt with zebra heels. It is certainly a look Patrick has never seen before.  


“Oh, hello! This must be the valiant Pat we met at the hospital the other day! What a delight to see you here supporting David with the Apothecary,” Moira says in her cheerful voice and approaches Patrick with her outstretched arm.   


“Oh mom,” David says with an eye roll, “We aren’t doing Pat.”  


Patrick barely misses a beat and accepts Moira’s hand. “Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Rose. David really doesn’t need me. He is doing great all on his own.” He looks at David and gives him a wink.  


_ He winked. He fucking winked.   
_

“So lovely again to make your acquaintance, Patrick. I just stopped by to see if I can offer any of my services before I meet David’s father for a late lunch at the Cafe.”  


David, dumbfounded says, “Services? What _ services _are those exactly?”  


“Oh, David, it's _ just a _gesture!” David isn’t surprised this is just his mother’s way to waving off the idea she would ever help. Patrick is amused at the performance taking place in front of him between David and his mother.  


Patrick sees their conversation quickly escalating and kindly guides Moira out of the store escorting her to the Cafe. Patrick then returns to Rose Apothecary to a very relieved David.  
  
  
“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that, but thank you anyway.” David admonishes.

  
“No problem, I could see that quickly getting out of hand and I know how to de-escalate a situation. It’s pretty much my job.” Patrick preens.

  
“You’re a good person to have around, Brewer, I have to give you that. The last few days, I don’t…” David always has trouble being sentimental or showing gratitude, and it must show because Patrick comes over to David and places a gentle hand on his. 

****   
****“It’s fine, David. Really. I am glad I am here too.” Patrick says with a sigh and continues. “I really should head out soon though, it looks like everything is taken care of here and I should do some laundry before I go back to the station in the morning.” Patrick removes his hand from David’s and David already feels the space between them even though he is in arms reach.  


David looks at Patrick for a minute deciding for himself if he is going to take the plunge and give at least a hug to Patrick or shake his hand. Instead, David backs away from the counter, nodding, and says, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Uhm. I guess I will see you later then.”   


“I look forward to it, David. Listen, don’t be a stranger, okay? If you need anything, you have my card. My number is on it," Patrick says and winks again.

  
That is either the smoothest pick-up line backed up with a wink or an amicable gesture, but either way, David is smitten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your comments! Things will heat up in the next chapter, pun intended.


	3. And it burns, burns, burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie gives David a much needed pep-talk. David and Patrick form a friendship that somewhat turns into a courtship. David visits the firehouse and Patrick shows him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen Over and life had me a little pre-occupied, but I am getting back into this. This is my first multi-chapter story and so I am trying to have a good pace and, well, if you have ever written multi-chapters, it can be a bit daunting. This story was supposed to get steamy quickly and for some reason these two just keep making it very sweet and fluffy. We will see what the next chapter brings. Please enjoy this slow burn as the title gives a hint towards.
> 
> Thank you to [lastchancecafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe) for helping me with the texting part. You're a lifesaver!

“I don’t see the big deal, David,” Stevie admonishes. “He gave you his card, if you want to talk to him, he gave you a way to talk to him.”

“Okay, but I think it’s only in case of, like, if there is a spreadsheet emergency or..”

“In case of a fire?” Stevie says grinning.

“Uhm, yeah, that’s too soon, and I think you know that.” David says and grimaces.

“Alright, David, well I know you love to resign yourself to the absolute worst case scenario every time, but I think he just wants to get to know you. So let him. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I could get immediately rejected and then go on a chocolate-chip cookie-dough ice cream eating binge for three weeks?” David says in his most self-deprecating, shrill voice.

“Okay, David. You haven’t known this guy that long. _Patrick_, the _firefighter_ you are hopelessly obsessed with?”  
  
Stevie adds ‘firefighter’ to the statement as if the pain of a slow creeping desire deep inside David isn’t bad enough. It isn’t as if David hasn’t daydreamed of Patrick rescuing him from his adorable store everyday. No, that doesn’t happen. Not at all.

“I am _not_ obsessed, Stevie!” David huffs. Sometimes she’s just so insufferable.

Stevie rolls her eyes and continues, “I haven’t known him that long either, but I know he has been helping you at the store the last couple of days. I’d say he at _least_ wants to be your friend.”

“At least?”

“Perhaps he is a reformed... white wine drinker who recently started liking a Merlot? A rich and savory Merlot? With long legs... as he shakes it around in the glass?” She shrugs her shoulders and David can’t hide his rosy cheeks.

David waves his arms and tries to dismiss the blood pumping to his heart at a rapid rate.  
  
“He doesn’t want to be my friend, he just ...feels sorry for me.”

“No, David, I won’t let you tear this one down. Patrick cares. He wouldn’t be there every day if he didn’t really care.”

“Thanks Stevie,” David says finally and not in any placation towards Stevie. She grabs the sheets they folded and heads towards the door.

“You know I am eventually going to have to start charging you for these talks, right? At least a bottle of wine from your store per pep talk.”

“Uhm, that’s a bit of a stretch, but I’m always up for negotiations.”

  
There's a pause.   
  
“Patrick goes back to the firehouse tomorrow, right?” Stevie says before leaving. “Maybe stop by on your lunch tomorrow and see if he’s there?”

David shrugs. “Wouldn’t hurt, I guess.”  
  
Stevie pauses again. “Not that I want to ever be told that I actually give a damn? But be easy on yourself. You own your very own store and there is someone who enjoys your company outside of, well, me. I like this for you. It’s worth exploring.”  
  
David nods and shows an appreciating grin before she is out the door.

* * *

  
David saunters off and back over to his room at the motel. He is incredibly grateful that his sister isn’t there so he can be alone with all the thoughts racing through his head. The one thing he can't quite get off of his mind is how the store, his store, could have been destroyed, but with the help of his family and one Patrick Brewer, he has managed to keep everything intact.

David can’t think about much beyond that man, Patrick Brewer. Those _arms_...those _thick_, _defined_ muscles peeking out from the baby blue shirt. The _toned_ shoulders, chest, and back. David finally decides to shake himself out of fantasy land and reminiscent world to drag himself back to Grand Central Station reality and into the shower, so he can wash off the scent of motel sheets and cigarettes.  
  
The shower doesn’t take long, though David can’t keep his hands off himself, exploring his own body thinking about all of the defined muscle groups Patrick has in plain sight. David feels a sudden itch to text Stevie as his mind is in ten thousand places at once. He goes back to his phone and starts to compose a message.  
  


  
_Oh. Shit. That's...yep. That's Patrick. Just texted Patrick instead ...whoops! God, when had he programmed his number? Fuck!_   
  
_Be cool, David._   
  


David puts down his phone and is proud for texting Patrick instead of his best friend, even if it was by accident.

That night David dreams about Patrick carrying boxes into the store, lots of boxes which are held easily atop Patrick’s shoulders. This gives David an idea, even if unconsciously. The friendship between David and Patrick is growing and it’s burning a slow, flickering flame in David’s heart.

* * *

  
It’s Tuesday and David can’t stop the adrenaline pulsing through his body. He has a plan and is eager to execute it. He does his regular morning routine using the various moisturizers on his face and body after an invigorating shower. He chooses a heather grey sweatshirt with a black square background and white x’s in the center, the one that hugs his hips the best, his black jeans with various holes in them, and Rick Owens high tops. He looks abso-fuckin-lutely resplendent.  
  
  
David walks to work and as he passes some kids playing on a sidewalk, he smiles seeing them play with an ambulance and fire truck. David never knew the glimpse of a toy fire truck could elicit feelings of pure joy and excitement. He never appreciated them as a boy.

On this particular day, he knows anything is possible.  
  
Eleven o’clock comes and goes and David chooses one of the Honey and Wild Blueberry smoothies for Patrick along with the Funky Monkey smoothie for himself and makes his way to Ladder 12.

He never really noticed before how beautiful the dark and white-washed brick looked at the station before, but realizes this building is perfect for Patrick to live and work in. The twin engines are being polished by the current rookies of the station from what David can tell.. The two young men are telling inappropriate stories that also seem to be inside jokes. Patrick would fit into a place like this, giving off the vibe of a protective older brother looking after a team of responsible and behaved men on the engine, David presumes. He gets closer to the entrance of the garage when one of the guys looks over to David.

“Hey, man, you looking for someone?” The rookie with ‘Stan’ on his navy polo says over to David.  
  
David, still clutching the two smoothies in his right hand says, “yeah, uhm, I’m wondering if Patrick is here?” David tries his best to sound confident, but he can hear himself and so he says again, “I have something for Patrick from the store and I wanted to drop it off for him.”

“Oh! You must be ‘Rose Apothecary!’ Yeah, he’s here,” the other one chirps.  
  
David looks somewhat mortified to be called the name of his _store_ not knowing if this is a term of endearment or an insult.  
  
“Uhm, I’m sorry, ‘Rose Apothecary,’ did I hear that right?”

Stan nods and says, “Yeah, Patrick has mentioned the store and even brought a sample of the body milk!”  
  
“Yeah, and Stan here thought you could actually drink the stuff!” The other guy says and pushes at Stan in a brotherly, teasing manner.  
  
“Damn it, Kenny!” Stan yells, “you said you wouldn’t repeat it to anyone! Besides, it was a dare and you know it!” Stan and Kenny begin to push each other even more playfully, like children on a playground.  
  
David clears his throat, “yeah, so, is Patrick inside right through here?”

“Oh, sorry,” Stan says, “Patrick should be in the office right through those doors. You’ll find him.”

“Great,” David says sarcastically and looks for Patrick. Still feeling mortified at the ‘Rose Apothecary’ bit that just happened outside, but David feels a pull to Patrick as if they’re both magnets being pulled to each other.

At first David comes to a wall full of framed men, presumably previous captains of the Ladder and a recent photograph of the gentlemen of the Ladder with Patrick at the right side of his group. They’re all in uniform, navy blue starched shirts with yellow lettering of their names embroidered on the left. Navy blue trousers with a singular yellow stripe up the leg and the uniform looks waterproof. They all look like superheroes ready for battle, but they’re smiling and look like a happy family. David smiles as he glances at each member of the team and imagining how proud yet weary their families must feel with loved ones who chose such a vulnerable career.. David suddenly realizes how proud he is to know the man with slightly reddish brown, barely wavy hair in the frame before him.

David continues to walk around the foyer when he looks left and sees a long corridor and a few exercise pieces at the end of it. To his right is the kitchen and dining area, but one quick look inside and there’s no sign of anyone. He hears the commotion above him of some of the guys playing ping-pong and air-hockey. He is about to leave, feeling somewhat defeated and not intending to disrupt a game which Patrick is probably a participant of when he hears a familiar voice. The voice is _counting_.  
  
David walks down the corridor towards the sound, gets closer and closer, and then there he is.

Patrick is about ten feet in front of him and to the right, alone in the work-out room doing chin-ups, facing the wall, his back to the open hallway. Patrick seems to be on his 44th rep. He has his shirt off, his back is sparkling in sweat as he glides up towards the bar. David pauses in the hall, gaping at the man before him, mesmerized as Patrick keeps pumping his body up and down over the bar and without a hint of exhaustion. While mid-air, he switches his left hand and then right hand to do pull-ups instead. David looks around to see they are still alone in this room as he comes into it and David feels so much like a voyeur. He is standing there watching this gorgeous man do 15, 20, and now 25 more repetitions on the bar. David knows he should make himself known to the room, but he can’t take his eyes off Patrick. He scoots himself over into more of the work-out room to take a little bit better of a look and his eyes trail down to Patrick’s perfectly grabable ass. Hearing the tiniest of movements, Patrick turns to see David standing, wide-eyed, and clearly embarrassed from being caught staring.  
  
“David! Hey!” Patrick exclaims breathlessly now and gives a knowing smile. _Damn_.  
  
Before David knows what is happening, Patrick is facing him, admiring the sweat streaming down Patrick’s pecs and abdomen which display a beautifully defined, full eight-pack. Patrick is a vision under all of the moisture covering his lightly-tanned body. Patrick grabs his shirt and puts it back on as he approaches David. The white shirt paired with Patrick’s arms folded over his chest as he walks a few more steps to David reminds him briefly of Mr. Clean and now all he can think about is Patrick using magic erasers all over the porcelain tile in the store’s bathroom.

David can barely breathe in this moment, but doesn’t want to look like he has lost his cool, so he holds out the smoothie he brought for Patrick and gulps audibly. He takes a shaky breath he hopes Patrick won’t notice. If Patrick had any idea the level of distracted David was at the moment, he definitely didn’t let it be known. David wasn’t even certain he could remember his name at the moment and had to physically turn away from Patrick in an effort to quit staring at his arms he was currently wishing were wrapped around him, sweaty and everything.

“Hi, uhm, here. I brought this for you,” David faces Patrick again, “It’s Honey and Blueberry from the Lemon Tree vendor, they make fresh berry smoothies and I thought you’d like to try one. I’d like to have your feedback.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick says and is still a little out of breath. “Did you call and I missed it?”

“No, I just thought it was a beautiful day and I wanted to go for a walk. I have never been over here and I wanted to check it out. It’s a very nice building. You take great care of it.” _Among other things._

“Thank you, although I can’t take all the credit for it. We all pull our own weight here.” Patrick towels off his face and then takes a sip of the smoothie. Involuntarily, David licks his lips in anticipation. David watches Patrick pucker his mouth over the rim of the plastic bottle and sees his throat working the drink down, a little sweat trickling down his neck and David feels his body beginning to respond so he turns away again to try to think of anything except for Patrick’s throat nor fully ripped and shredded body.  
  
Patrick smiles a little at David without him knowing and continues to drink until the smoothie is completely consumed leaving a satisfied “ahh” at the end.  
  
_Christ, that’s hot._  
  
David looks over to Patrick and manages to rasp in response, “Okay.”

David clears his throat and takes a sip or two of his Funky Monkey smoothie and says somewhat confidently, “I wanted to get your opinion on something. I’m going to open the store in a few days and I cannot stand my family hovering around the store, but I still would like some help with the opening, if you’re willing to-”

“I want to help, David,” Patrick interrupts, beaming at him. “Sorry, I kind of had the idea in my head today already and was trying to work out a way to talk to you about it.”  
  
“Hmm, ‘work out’, interesting choice of words,” David says on an exhale.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t mean ...I guess I don’t know when I am being punny.” Patrick stammers a little and then looks at David with his puppy-dog eyes.  
  
“Yeah, let’s not say ‘punny’ ever again, if possible.” David says.

“Okay David,” Patrick agrees. David wants to live inside those honey-brown eyes and die there.

“Anyway, are you sure? That you want to help, I mean?”

“Absolutely. I’d consider it an honor.” Patrick reaches out to shake David’s hand and David says, “what is this?”  
  
“We are shaking on it, David. Like a gentleman’s agreement,” Patrick explains.  
  
David shakes his hand and the strength behind it is overwhelming. David wants this same, firm grip on his neck, arms, and legs immediately. Actually he immediately needs to leave or he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep up the self-respect charade he is holding himself to.

“Uhm, I’m gonna go, but I’ll see you in a few days? We can text a little about the opening?”  
  
Patrick leans a little towards the taller man. “David, you can also call me. You don’t have to just text. Call anytime. Okay?” Patrick’s beautiful doe-eyes pierce right through David’s.  
  
“Great, thanks so much.” David starts to leave the fire house and looks back over his shoulder. “The guys out there,” David motions towards the garage, “they called me-”  
  
“Rose Apothecary?” Patrick interrupts and nearly laughs. “Yeah, we call those guys ‘South Park,’ they’re kind of knuckle-heads around here.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t know what that means. South Park? I don't….’” David trails off and looks dumbfounded.  
  
“Oh, you know, Stan and Kenny. From South Park….the TV show? Anyway, just like the cartoon, they’re not really that subtle. They mean well, though.” He says this to David reassuringly and David’s shoulders and arms finally release the tension he has there.  
  
“Oh, good to know,” David says and then continues out the door. He doesn’t look back, but he feels Patrick looking at him and the thought delights multiple parts of David’s body.

* * *

  
  
After a heavy sigh from the day’s organizing efforts, David closes the store for the day and put his keys in his pocket. He is about to cross the street when he sees Patrick across the other side at the Cafe. David gives a small wave and Patrick, who is grateful to see David again, comes over to greet him.  
  
“Hey David!”  
  
“Hey, you! Well look at you go, getting mediocre dinner for the poor souls at the station I see.”  
  
Patrick chuckles and looks a little bashful. He says in response, “uhh, yeah, well the guys really love cheeseburgers and so I usually get them a bag of them and some fries. Glad I ran into you though!”  
  
Patrick radiates like the sunshine when it comes to his conversations with David.  
  
“Oh? Why- why is that?” David insists.  
  
“Well, I have been thinking about your store a lot and I think you could use a little more assistance...financially. I can help you find some grants for the store if you’d like me to. I’m a little rusty when it comes to business ownership and achieving grants, but I was doing some research earlier about them.”  
  
David is stunned. “You researched how to help...my store?” If it weren’t for the bag of burgers and the fact David doesn’t know his preferences, he would plant a big kiss on Patrick’s lips...his deserving lips.

  
“Of course, I want to help. I said that earlier-.”  
  
“Yes, but, normally people just aren’t this nice,” David says impulsively.  
  
“Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret, David,” Patrick leans in close to him and glances as David’s lips. He knows he does.  
  
  
_Holy fuck!_  
  
Patrick continues with a whisper and hand to his shoulder, “I am not like normal people.”  
  
David’s knees go a little soft and then he bounces himself up taking a deep breath, “Yes, well you certainly are full of surprises.”  
  
“I assume you’re on your way home? I’d walk with you, but I kinda need to get these burgers back to the guys,” Patrick finishes his thought and then touches David’s shoulder before heading to the station. David stands there for a moment, watching him leave, and sees the hitch in his step as he goes.  
  
_What was that?_  
  
If David didn’t know any better, he would think he was being courted. David couldn’t imagine his wildest fantasy of a drop-dead gorgeous fireman courting him. Even if they wear mid-ranged denim like this one. One thing is certain, though, he’s going to start going to more of Twyla’s yoga classes and is purchasing those weights he saw at the Elmdale athletic department store. So David walks to the motel, borrows the family vehicle, and drives to Elmdale.

* * *

Two new flavors of smoothies and some home-made granola in tow, and David is back at the fire station a day or two later. David has more to discuss with Patrick about Rose Apothecary. David approaches the garage to see Stan and Kenny who kindly point to the door to where Patrick might be.  
  
He walks inside and this time Patrick looks freshly clean from possibly a vigorous work-out. David taps three times the inside of the door, much like the way Alexis taps the cabinet three times to get Ted’s attention. Patrick is more than delighted to see David and each time he flashes his award-winning smile at David, he goes weak in the knees. Patrick looks like he expected it and got what he ordered. Patrick gives David a full-frontal hug, no holds barred, and they’re both rubbing each other’s backs. Because friends can hold each other this way. David pulls back to show Patrick the Mixed Berry smoothies and granola.  
  
“Have you had lunch?” David asks, “because I am starved and I am not even sure this will be enough.” What he is concealing is that he lifted the weights he bought in Elmdale and his body is craving protein and the _man in navy blue_, if he is being completely honest.

Patrick and David polish off the smoothies and granola David brought over rather quickly. Patrick gives David a tour of the station since David is dying to know more about this place, where Patrick sleeps, and where Patrick eats. He is overjoyed as Patrick shows off the photos of all of the previous captains to David and tells him little stories about each brave man. David tries his best to listen, but loses focus a few times staring at Patrick’s mouth. Patrick leads him to the work-out area.  
  
“David, I think you remember this area,” Patrick blushes a little and David notices. “The guys like to come in here and lift, it makes the time go by, much like the game area I will show you when we get there. I like to use as little equipment as possible, but sometimes it is a necessity.”  
  
“Ahh,” David nods in agreement, though he’s just trying to keep up with Patrick at this point and not look completely flustered.

Patrick shows David the downstairs living area which is basically just a couch and a small tv meant for a few people. He takes David back into the kitchen and David has to stifle a gasp in horror when he sees the retro wallpaper curling off the walls. Patrick must see the look of continued disgust on his face because he says after seeing David make that face, “Yeah, I get it. The wallpaper is old and gross."  
  
“Mhm! And yellow,” David finishes for Patrick.

“We need to fix a lot of things about the downstairs area, but you’ll love the upstairs, come on, David!” Patrick enthusiastically takes David’s hand, which throws David suddenly off guard, and leads him up the stairs to the game and living quarters of the station. David brushes his fingertips against the smooth brick as he follows behind Patrick still holding his hand. As they reach the top of the winding staircase, Patrick releases his hand and says, “here it is! This is where the fun is!”  
David is disappointed from the lack of touch, but looks around, arms tucked into himself and sees the various games around the room. Shuffleboard, air hockey, and ping-pong tables scattered throughout the room. There are a few pin-ball and Ms. Pacman arcade games as well, and placed upon what looks to be a recently varnished hardwood floor.  
  
“Patrick!” David gasps, “I can’t believe...this wood! It looks amazing!”  
  
“I know,” Patrick beams at him, “its original wood too, for generations this place has been well managed.”  
  
David bends down to rub his hand along the wood floor and sighs at the feel of patina and craftsmanship. David stands up, rubs his hands together, and hears a familiar voice.   
  
“Rose Apothecary!”

“Oh my god!” David looks around, not directly making eye-contact with Stan. David looks to see if he can hide easily under one of the game tables. Patrick chuckles at David’s embarrassment. Rude.

Patrick saves him momentarily, if only to expose him further. “Hey guys, this is actually David Rose, he owns Rose Apothecary,” Patrick explains further.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, we get it, Brewer, we didn’t mean to embarrass your boyfriend, sorry!”

_Boyfriend._  
  
Patrick’s face flushes and David freezes. “No, guys, you’re wrong again. One more and it is a full strike-out. David is not my boyfriend, we just met like a week ago.”  
  
_Wow, that was a...a week ago? It already feels like a lifetime._

Patrick quickly ushers David around to the opposite side of the game room and to the open living room. There’s a massive sectional in the center of the room in a soft, but firm grey fabric. There are a few throw pillows, but they are all floppy and well loved by the men in the station. Normally David would think there was a lot incorrect with the decor and color scheme, but he looks around and just sees life and brotherly love, which if David were being honest, he was currently craving the brothers he never knew he needed, feeling envious of Patrick’s brothers at the station and he hasn’t even met them yet. Next to the sectional, there are a few chairs and a large flat-screen tv on the wall. David looks outside to see the others in Patrick’s Ladder around on the basketball court in the back of the building. David deciphers pretty quickly the flat screen is barely used, these are no couch-potatoes. He is grateful he started to lift weights, all of the men are gorgeous, though not as gorgeous as-”  
  
“Brewer!!” A voice calls out. “Hey man! You’re missing out! We are waiting for you on the court! Who’s this?”  
  
“Kevin, hey, this is David Rose, from-”

“Rose Apothecary! Yeah! Brewer told us all about it! Sorry to hear about the fire, hope you got it all fixed?” Kevin asks and looks eager to meet David.  
  
Patrick stands stunned again, ears and cheeks pink.  
  
David interjects, “Wow! Yeah, it seems like my reputation precedes me.” He then wraps his arms protectively around himself.  
Patrick takes a step towards David, allowing David to reach out to him if he needs it, for whatever that is worth. “Kevin, I’ll join you guys in a little while, I am just going to finish the tour, okay?”  
  
“You got it man,” Kevin says, “nice to meet you, David! Hope you can join us on the court one day!”  
  
Kevin goes back outside and Patrick turns towards David and looks down at the ground before looking up through his eyelashes. “I’m sorry, the guys around here...they don’t have a lot to talk about, so they remember names and locations easily, especially in a town this small.”  
  
David grins with his lips pressed to the side and shakes his head lightly. “It’s really okay, Patrick. I’m flattered you talk about me and the store so much. I think it’s a good thing.” David looks more than a beat at Patrick. Patrick leans in close to David, taking his hand again. He inches forward into David’s space to where David holds his breath, heart beating rapidly. This is it, David thinks.  
Patrick squeezes his hand and then disappears down a slide David didn’t see until just this moment.  
  
“Ugh! No fair! What are you, a magician?!”  
  
“Nope!” Patrick calls from downstairs, “now slide down! Join me!” David didn’t need to be told twice and in an effort to be seen as vibrant and youthful, David takes the slide down and Patrick is clapping for him. “Well done, David. You keep surprising me.”  
  
“Well, I am full of surprises, Patrick. And this surprises me. A slide?” David looks wildly at it and around at the rest of the garage.  
  
“Oh, well, we have firepoles, but they’re more of a novelty or if the guys really want to use it. The slide works best, plus it’s fun! We have nights where we occasionally hit each other with tennis balls sliding down. Uhh, but I don’t want to bore you with that.” Patrick looks down and back up at David, he looks flushed, but David can’t figure out why. Surely it can’t be nerves. Patrick’s left hand is pressing on the side of the slide and his right hand resting slightly above his hip.  
  
“Sounds thrilling and not at all barbaric,” David says sarcastically and he is rewarded with Patrick’s adorable chuckle and a hand to David’s shoulder. David wants to take his mind off of the touch so he turns to see the lockers with suspenders and hats hanging inside them, he nearly pinches himself looking around at the fire engines, the hats with ‘Ladder 12’ on them, and the indescribable unicorn of a man standing in front of him. Patrick uses both of his hands to rub David’s shoulders, looks at David fondly, and David knows it’s time to leave. He turns to look into Patrick’s eyes for a moment and then puts his sunglasses back over his eyes. Somehow David feels a little more secure hiding in his shades with white rims and he starts to walk away.  
  
Patrick reaches his hand out to grasp David’s and David again feels the unspoken strength beneath Patrick’s touch. “I’m really glad you came to visit me today, David. I feel kind of like your guinea-pig with the smoothie tasting, but I appreciate it all the same.”

“Oh...I didn’t….I wasn’t..” David starts to say self deprecating, and Patrick just looks at him with that soft smile that melts into David.

Patrick lets go of David’s hand, gives him a wink, and runs towards the back where the guys are still playing basketball. It isn’t a long walk back to Rose Apothecary.  
  
David’s hands are in his pockets and for the first time in a long time, he sees the vibrant colors in the leaves of the trees, the weathered stone on the buildings, and the warmth of the sun against his face. It feels a lot like home and that is exactly where he is, in this not so nondescript, non-provincial town.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A lot of my research has been in speaking to a neighbor who is a firefighter, plus some movies specifically focused on firefighting. There are probably some inaccuracies, but we aren't really here for the facts, just two specific characters falling for each other. 
> 
> To my beta and friend, [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00), thank you for the support. And to [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon) for your kind advice. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


	4. Burn, David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David stumbles upon a titillating photo shoot for an upcoming Ladder 12 calendar. 
> 
> Can David keep his cool while in front of a topless Patrick in Santa themed lingerie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [ paleredheadinascifi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleredheadinascifi/pseuds/paleredheadinascifi), thank you for looking this over
> 
> This is an early Christmas gift to [ Jka724 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jka724/pseuds/jka724)  
😏🎁

A side chapter from Bound By Wild Desire.

Patrick and David were almost attached at the hip. Either Patrick would visit Rose Apothecary and give David a hand with the business, or David would drop off a big batch of homemade cookies for the guys at Ladder 12. Mostly, it was all a ruse to see each other.

One October day, David had decided to show up to the firehouse a little earlier than his usual lunchtime flyby. He brought a couple of (little more than lackluster) sandwiches from Cafe Tropical and one power smoothie, whatever the hell that was. Something Patrick always craved, apparently. It was nasty as shit, which to David, all smoothies were.

He'd randomly plucked a leaf from one of the maple trees on his way to the station, and had been too busy appreciating its simple yet complex beauty to notice the black Tahoe parked out front. It wasn't until he almost tripped over some of the very expensive looking camera equipment beside the truck that he realized something was up. A few people were standing around the van checking out their equipment and speaking in generalities of where they wanted to start the shoot. “What the fuck?” David muttered under his breath as he passed someone wearing an elf costume getting a bit of makeup touched to their face.

At that, he was just about to turn around and leave when he heard the station door clunk open. “David! What, what are you doing here?” Feeling sufficiently embarrassed to be crashing this big photoshoot Patrick hadn’t mentioned, David swung around to apologize.

“Oh, sorry, I was just...” And that’s when he saw him. Patrick, with his perfectly chiseled body, was wearing a bright red Santa hat on his head. His eyes quickly deceived him, though, as they not so discreetly traveled down Patrick’s tanned chest to the most blatantly come-hither pair of boxers he’d ever seen.

His chest was firm, framed by his sculpted pecs, thick shoulders and arms defined from all the training and working out he had to do for his career. His stomach showed off his well-defined 6 pack. The v of his hips had David nearly drooling. A pair of Santa boxers taunted him, preventing him from appreciating what was sure to be the real gift of Christmas hidden away beneath the royal red spandex.

Patrick looked like a naughty Christmas [present ](https://www.3wishes.com/mens/mens-sexy-wear/saint-dick/)wrapped up in the velvety-soft Santa boxers and Santa hat to match. The thighs of the material were short with a faux fur trim and the waist had an adjustable black and gold belt to complete the look. Anyone would have looked at the outfit as a little cheesy, but David drank it up, leaving his mouth suddenly dry as a desert.

If that wasn’t enough, there was a hypnotic amount of oil smeared and slathered all over his chest, shoulders, arms, really just about everywhere on Patrick’s body. Of course there was. Of course David was there for a front-row seat to whatever spectacular scene was taking place before him. His hands reached out, itching to feel the luxurious fabric until he stopped himself and ran his hands through his hair instead. Smooth.

“David?” Patrick asked again, sweetly, but in a teasing manner. He had to have known what he was doing to David right then. He had to. Patrick’s chest looked flushed and so did his neck along with his ears showing a tinge of pink. Oh yeah, David was fucked.

“I, uhm,” David began so eloquently, “I came here to bring you this. They’re sandwiches.” David closed his eyes momentarily and tried not to sound like a babbling buffoon. “But now I can see with the spread you have here,” David motioned to the table inside the foyer with so many fruit, vegetable, and meat trays, “that what you have everything and I’ll just leave.”

Before he could get very far, Patrick reached out to David and grabbed his elbow. “Hey wait a minute,” Patrick said and licked his lips, eyeing off the smoothie. That’s it, it was the smoothie. “Is that for me too?” Patrick pointed to the drink in David's hand.

“Oh, yes. God, you know what, next time I’ll let you know before I just suddenly barge in on you like this. Clearly, this was a mistake.” David handed the smoothie over, which Patrick took from him eagerly, brushing his fingers over David’s momentarily, sending electricity all over David’s body and straight to his dick.

“Thank you, David. I’m sorry, this was all last minute, the crew told us we had to get these calendars done in October so they could go to print in December for the January 2018 year. Really appreciate the smoothie though.” Patrick then winked at David. He fucking winked. David had to sit down or grab water for his aching, parched throat.

“Patrick!” A voice called from down the hallway and for a second, David was thankful for the mental reprieve. David turned to see another woman handling makeup and hair heading their way, but still felt Patrick’s honey brown eyes on him. David had no idea why she would want to change anything about Patrick if that’s what she was approaching him for. Patrick looked so immaculate for the shoot, he looked good enough to eat. “Love this whole look on you! Here, turn around!” The makeup professional spun Patrick around and it gave David the most impressive view of Patrick’s bulge. He took notice of how the briefs packaged Patrick in the most delightful way. And Patrick was packing, at least 8 inches if David could deduce. Suddenly he realized he was still staring, and looked over to the table full of food and water before being caught by Patrick when he turned back around.

Once David got to the water, he downed it like a man who had been stuck in a Mexican prison for days with no air conditioner. He had to get out of there. David turned around to say goodbye to Patrick and nearly fell into Patrick’s arms. He was that close.

Jesus fucking Christ.

“David, you should, uh, stick around,” Patrick said with innocent and friendly eyes. Friendly. They were friendly. “The shoot will begin soon, but I won’t be needed for all of it. We could chat since you’re here.” David thought it over for a minute. He wanted to, he really did. This man would end up being the death of him, he knew it.

“No. No, no, no, no, _ nope _, but thanks!” David was in a downward spiral and apparently the water still wasn’t helping because his throat was tightening up again.

“Wow, I've never heard someone say ‘no’ with so many different inflections before. Tell me how you really feel, David.” Patrick was back to the teasing and he must have known how uncomfortable David was, because at this point he was just poking and prodding at the bull. The bull being David’s resolve.

“Sorry, I just need to get back to the store and fix things up for that grand opening I keep talking about.” David was trying to look anywhere but at Patrick and especially not his... well definitely not that. Anywhere but there.

Patrick wouldn’t let up though. “I thought you said this was actually going to be a soft launch? Right? That’s what you said?” He leaned in a little to David, but kept some distance.

“Well I told a few more people about it and then they told their friends and so I’m thinking it’s at least, I don’t know, semi-firm?” David didn’t know his voice could reach such octaves, but at this point he was out of control of what his body wanted to do.

“Huh,” Patrick looked down, crossing his oiled up arms to his slicked-up oiled chest. “So it sounds, actually, like it’s not even semi-firm, but it’s heading towards hard.” He was looking directly at David who was instantly sent into a coughing fit. Being the concerned and caring firefighter Patrick was, he grabbed another bottle of water and took it to David. “Breathe. Just breathe. Do you need me to help you count the breaths?” Patrick being innocently firefighter sweet, in David’s space, and having a comforting hand to David’s back was not helping at all.

Still coughing through it but trying to regain some semblance of dignity, he waved goodbye to a stunned Patrick, as politely as he could, and left through the doors. Once outside he exhaled sharply and took in some cleansing breaths before continuing down the road towards Rose Apothecary. The whole scenario seemed close to the panic and out of breath he’d felt the morning he’d met Patrick. 

For the rest of the day, all David could think about was how much he wanted to unbuckle those velvet shorts he had felt against his hip when Patrick had tried to calm him down. David wanted to wrap those thick thighs around his waist and feel the fur trim on his back as he carried him to his bedroom. A few more minutes stuck on the fantasy and he had to lock the door to the store and relieve his aching cock in the backroom. Luckily he had a spare bottle of lube in his bag for just such occasions.

It was a fantastic release with a plethora of magnificent mental images to pull from for inspiration. 

One day soon, there would be a calendar in existence with Patrick’s chiseled form and well-defined muscles gracing the month of December. Somehow, as David schemed silently, he would speak to the photographers of the photoshoot and get the negatives. Sure, all of the firefighters were hot, so hot, especially in their holiday erotica couture, but there was only one David wished could be under his Christmas tree, free to fully unwrap like the gift he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter work, so please be patient with me as I get these chapters out. I promise everyone will be okay.  
Kudos and Comments are my jam. <3 tumblr: point-of-no-return-665


End file.
